youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
Young'n Blues
Young'n Blues is the 14th song off 500 Degreez by Lil Wayne. Lyrics With a body like woman so her age meant nothing I had to get her number After how she made them daisy doots fit her all summer I'm wishing I could hit her all summer And all she ever wanted Was for young weezy to love her But all I ever wanted was to cum easy and dump her But that didnt come easy 'Cuz she ended up being my baby's mother And then I felt smothered but little did I know I'd never find the same girl inside another But I never thought that I'd be looking for her And I never thought that late at night When I'm in the mix...laying down with some chick That suddenly it'll click How this broad in my drawers dont know shit Bout what I did 'fore I was big When's there's a woman with my kid where I should be She screamed to me (what?) My love, my patience, my pain (ok) Nigga please Chorus I got the young'n blues y'all (da-da-da-da-da) I got the young'n blues y'all (da-da-da-da-da) I got the young'n blues y'all (da-da-da-da-da) I got the young'n blues y'all (da-da-da-da-da) one I met her after the fame And she aint even like me but I got her after the game Mami was a nice piece, young cali sweet thang Made her into wifey and then reality changed It was going good...i was happy again But then things got rapidly strange And it had to be wayne She was still a virgin What more could I ask from a dame But I was a bastard...i asked for the pain Now my ass in the rain And she got a new life...the picture flipped And none of it includes weez and all his bullshit (shit) And I remember the bahamas for the weekend We was freaking in the suite And she looked sweet enough to beat it up Till we began to sleep and i I'm dreaming 'bout the victoria secret lingerie Told me keep it..she aint want moms to see it And just think I once saw it on the girl's body Now all I'm seeing is nobody Chorus I got the young'n blues y'all (da-da-da-da-da) I got the young'n blues y'all (da-da-da-da-da) I got the young'n blues y'all (da-da-da-da-da) I got the young'n blues y'all (da-da-da-da-da) two You see I never really ran, but no gentleman All I know is big pimpin' ma'am I'm just tryna be weezy And the perfect husband just might be too hard to find in me, weezy Baby girl you gotta work with ya boy 'Cuz all of that cursing it be hurting ya boy Look for the better not the worst in ya boy And maybe I can be ya boy...ya know what I'm sayin' But see this here is not your everyday love tune It's the story of your everyday thug dude And in your mind you prolly thinkin we don't love you But on the real we just not used to what love do And please consider that We were taught to love money, ice, cars, and clothes Love pussy but you dont love them ho's Love ya niggaz love ya children Now if they got a bitch you could love that Holla back Chorus I got the young'n blues y'all (da-da-da-da-da) I got the young'n blues y'all (da-da-da-da-da) I got the young'n blues y'all (da-da-da-da-da) I got the young'n blues y'all (da-da-da-da-da) I got the young'n blues y'all (da-da-da-da-da) I got the young'n blues y'all (da-da-da-da-da) Young weez'got the young'n blues y'all (Da-da-da-da-da) I got the young'n blues y'all (da-da-da-da-da) with lil wayne talking